In The Darkness
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: Many years have past by the since what happened, and now darkness will return and she'll relive. My first horror story, don't laugh. Rated T for Violence and Langauge.
1. Opening

In Darkness

By. Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I don't Own F.E.A.R.

Or Serria

(Sad isn't?)

* * *

Dark Prologue

* * *

"You have graduated," said the master. He hand me my diploma and raised it in the air. The whole coward cheered for me. I had officially graduated from the police academy. 

This first was great! I had my life ahead of me. It was full of options in the protect and serve the people or did I just think of the military, I keep getting that quote confused.

I walked to my car after the party. There wasn't many people who graduated like me. In fact, there was about only 5 who did. It seemed strange to me, but I shrugged it off.

The next day was tough. I now had a the college and school work out of my way, but now my future in the my way. What to do, what to do.

I went to the local police station to see if they would hire me. They asked me first if I came from the local academy. I said yes, and they said that it wouldn't work for me here. This bugged me a lot, but soon, everything would be clear.

This was crap. No one would hire me because I came from the place. I felt that I wasn't accepted anywhere. This sucked beyond everything I ever faced.

After one week, I felt like giving up. No one wanted me anywhere. This was sad. This was dark behavior from people. Then I meet her.

"You!" said a woman. I turned around. I woman about my age came running up to me. She had light blue hair, I guessed she dyed it that way, a dark shirt, and black pants. If it was nighttime I wouldn't have seen her at all.

"I heard you just came from the local academy," she said. I nodded. "I have just the perfect job for you!" she said with a smile. Finally! Someone wanted to hire me!

"What kind of work is it?" I said. "It's a special force team," said the woman, "They're used for special missions for very secret things that horrible happened." "Sounds like the job for the army," I said. "Oh?" she said, "This group is beyond the army."

She kept disusing the group. It kept getting me more interested in the job. "Sounds good," I said, "I think I'll take the job." "Great!" she said, "You'll enjoy it very much!" "You never mention the group's name," I said. "Really?" she said, "Well, I'm restarting it, it's called F.E.A.R." And that is how my horrible beginning started.

* * *

**Author Noticed**: Yes, this story seems dumb, but I will do this story until the end. It's not like me to give up on writing a story in middle of it.

This also the first F.E.A.R. story too! I'm the first!

**Next Chapter**: F.E.A.R.


	2. Chapter 1: FEAR

Chapter 1: F.E.A.R.

* * *

"I'm confused," I said as I walked with the woman, "Wasn't I suppose to assign to place to start my career?"

"Yes," said the woman leading me to the place, "But the moron that was supposed to give the place decided not to for his own reason. So I went looking for you."

"Oh," I said. Now I get it. Things were getting clear now for me.

"Here we are," said the woman pointing at the place. It was pretty run down. It had some windows broken out and lot of holes in the roof from what I could see, which wasn't much.

"I got a question for you," I said. Actually I had many questions, like why us this place the base?

"I heard that F.E.A.R. had broken up," I said, "3 years ago, in the newspaper it said that the group dismantled and longer exist anymore."

"We did," said the woman, "But we regrouped, combined with SFOD-D which was hard to do, found old members, and restarted again."

"Oh," I said, "But I thought the academy was for police, wasn't it?"

"No," said the woman, "We used that as a cover to look for new recruits for us. It's hard to find really help."

"That explains why those tests were weird and shooting targets looked like Replica Troopers," I said.

"Wait a minute," said the woman, "F.E.A.R. and the Replica soldiers are top secret! How did you find out? That stuff isn't supposed to known."

"Like I said a newspaper," I said, "It seems like someone been leaking information to the media. So much for top secret."

"Ok," she said, "I'll find out who did this. Meanwhile it's time to come in. Follow me."

When she brought me inside the building, it didn't look much better than outside. Ceiling tiles were missing. The floor was so dirty you couldn't tell even if there was a floor. The light bulbs in the lamps were all broken. It looked more like a condemn building than a base.

She led me down the stairs into the deeper into the building. The steps creaked everything I step on one. I felt I was going to break through one of them. When we reached the bottom of the steps, she continued into the dark hallway in front of use

"Here we are," she said. I looked around. Nothing but darkness I could see.

"Here we are where?" I said, "I can barely see a single thing. Where the hell are we?"

"This should help," she said. She flashed on flashlight lighting up the hallway.

"That's better…" I started. All of a sudden, I saw at the corner of eye a girl in a red dress looking at me. When I turned to completely face her, had disappeared.

"Who was that?" I said pointing were the girl was, "I saw a little girl standing over there. Who was she?"

"There wasn't a girl," the woman said, "You must have imagine her, because there isn't a way for a little girl to get down here."

"Ok," I said, "Yeah, it must have been nothing." I wished it was nothing, but soon it would back and it would be too real.

The woman then open a door in front of us. In the room was all the people who had graduated, some others I didn't know, tons of computers, a few chairs, and tables. Compared to the whole building, this room looked a lot better and cleaner.

"This Rowdy Betters the team coordinator of F.E.A.R.," said the woman showing me to the people, "Jin Sun-Kwon medical expert, Douglas Holiday was the leader of SFOD-D Unit but know that we combined he's 2nd in charge."

"Who's in charge?" I asked, "Are you in charge?"

"Me?" she said and then she laughed, 'O course not! I just bring the new recruits. You'll meet the leader sooner or later"

"You keep saying recruits," I said, "Are you sure you're not army? Or a special kind of army?"

"Still the answer is no," she said, "It's just a term I like to use call new people."

"So when do I meet this leader?" I said, "Is it soon because I'm impatient on waiting."

"Right now," she said, "He's behind you, just turn around."

I did, and saw him. He stood at about 6ft. He wore about tons of gear on him. I couldn't real tell anything else about him, because all the gear cover everything else on him.

The leader stuck out his hand to shake with me. "My name is…" he said, but I didn't hear his name because someone misfired their gun.

"What do I do now?" I said, "I joined, I'm here, and I meet everyone, what now?"

"Be patient," said the woman, "Something we happen."

"Like now," said Holiday running up, "There is a break in nuclear power plant. It's confirm, they were done by Replica Soldiers."

"Impossible," said the leader, "Paxton Fettel is dead and he leads the Replica Soldiers."

"Maybe someone else is leading the soldiers now?" I said.

"Maybe," said Holiday, "But whom? Who could be leading them now?"

"Maybe it's Alma," said the woman, "She could be doing it."

"No way," said the leader, "She's dead now for sure and there is reason for her to lead them. What could she gain from that?"

I didn't really know. I didn't know who Alma was. But soon I would, and it would be terrify.

* * *

**Author Noticed**: Ok, something that might have confused you people before are fixed. I now I have bad grammar and spelling skills, but I want suggestions on how to improve this time instead of pointing out things and yes I'll try better to describe things if you think of that.

To metroid13, thank you for being honest. I'm trying better to change your mind on the story by fixing some things in the story. Hope this fixes some problems you had with my story.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Nuclear Power Plant 


	3. Chapter 2: The Power Plant

Chapter 2: The Nuclear Power Plant

* * *

We headed towards the plant in the helicopter. I looked out the window and saw the plant. There were about 20 sections connected to a huge building about 10 stories high. The whole place was in darkness.

"When we land have your guns pointed out towards the helicopter door," said the leader, "These soldiers are tough fighters and have excellent aim. So they most likely began to fire on us… Screw this. In summary, they are good shooters and they'll try to kill us on the way out of the helicopter, so be ready."

"I don't believe you," said a member of the team. As soon as we landed, that member jumped out helicopter and was right away killed by a hoard of Replica soldiers charging in towards the helicopter.

"Everyone!" shouted the leader taking cover from the bullet fire, "Go!" Everyone jumped out of the helicopter and began firing on the Replicas. When it was all over, only 7 out of 10 members that came survived this fire fight.

"All they all ways this brutal on everyone?" I said to the leader, "And guessing, how many are left?"

"Well, yes," he said, "And by a guess and judging this opening attack on us. I say about hundreds more await us on the inside on the building."

"See you," shouted the pilot to us, "Radio me when you're done so I can come pick you up."

I watch as he and the helicopter take off. As it was about 20 ft off the ground, some shot a rocket at it. The whole copter explode and turned into a fire ball as it crashed into the ground.

Everyone took cover behind crates and barrels. "This isn't much cover considering this shooter has a Multi-Rocket Launcher he's using," said the leader. He was right; we need this shooter out of the way.

I turned towards one of the members, Jackson, who had sniper rifle. I saw that he was looking for the shooter. He better find to person who attack quickly or we are all dead.

"He-he," giggled a girl voice, "You seem in trouble. I suggest that your friend aims towards the top of one of the semi-trucks over there."

I turned to were the voice came from. But there was no one around. But I did thought I saw a girl disappear into some shadows.

"Hey!" I said, "Jackson aim towards the semi trucks!"

"Why?" he said.

"Just do it!" I said, "Trust me!"

"Fine!" said Jackson in a not believing way. He then looked towards the semi trucks. Then he fired a shot.

He then gave me a surprise look. "Good call," he said, "How did you know?"

"Ah," I said, "A lucky guess?" I wouldn't want to tell them about the girl. They would think I'm nuts.

"This is going to take some time," I said, "We're going to be here for awhile."

"What?" said another member named Maria, "What gave you that idea?"

"Was it after the helicopter was destroyed," said Jackson, "Or after the landing ambush."

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically, "I'm not in the mood for a joke. This is serious. We are stranded out in the middle of no were with a crazy army of soldiers who what to massacre us! We need a plan."

Everyone looked at the leader. "What?" he said, "Am I suppose to have a plan for everything?"

"You brought us here without a plan?" said Maria horrified, "We're dead!"

"Be positive!" said another member named Rich, "Try to have a positive look on life right now, ok?"

"Fine!" said Maria, "We'll get blasted with bullets but the pain will go away quick as we die!"

"We're not going to die!" said the leader, "I fought them before and I didn't die! Just follow my lead!"

We all walked up to the front door. Everyone had their guns ready and reloaded. This time, we didn't want any surprises, like our first steps here. Everyone was still auguring with Maria that we weren't die.

Everyone position themselves against the wall. The leader counted to 5 then broke the door down. A shower of bullet can shooting out. But all the bullets didn't hit our leader. In fact, he was moving so quickly, we couldn't keep up following him with our eyes.

In a moment the gun fire stopped coming out. Then the leader stop moving. I took a look inside. All the soldiers were dead.

"How did you move that fast?" I said, "That's not humanly possible!"

"Well," he said, "For me it is possible." And I didn't say any more about it.

We all walked in and took a look the place. The place was bloody mess. The window were shatters. Bodies laid everywhere. Bullet holes were everywhere in the walls. But for a war scene, there was no sound. Just the eerie silence before disaster was in the building as far as we knew.

"This is it?" said Rich disappointed, "I thought there be more then this!"

All of sudden, an ambush of Replica Soldiers stormed the room. Everyone in the room dove for cover behind desks or crates. Unfortunately, one of the members wasn't quick enough and was gunned down.

"Was this the excitement you wanted?" I said.

"Shut up," he said taking a shot from behind a desk.

I took a look from the desk. Many of the Replicas were still standing. I need a better gun, this shotgun aims for crap. I notice my fallen comrade had a Sub-Machine Gun. That could be of help, but I had to reach it in the open in front of the entire Replicas.

"Hey!" I shouted to one of the members over the gun fire called Kaitlyn, "Cover me! I'm going for the machine gun."

She gave me the thumbs up sign. I then dove for the gun and she fired at the soldiers now aiming at me. I slid right into gun, grabbed it, and fired quickly at them before they all could react.

Soon, all of them were dead. I pushed myself up off the floor. "Whoa," I thought, "I hope I don't have to do that again."

The leader ran over to me and said, "That was stupid, crazy, not well thought out at all, and dangerous. We need more new recruits like you who react better to these kinds of situations."

"Now what?" I said.

"We should try splitting up into teams of 2," said the leader, "This way we cover more ground. But then again, we might be better if we all stay together as a pack."

"A pack?" said Jackson, "This isn't boy, girl, cub, or what ever the…"

"I don't want back talk from you," said the leader, "So we'll split into teams. Maria and you (he's pointing at me) are one team. Jackson and Kaitlyn are the other. Then finally, Rich and I are the last team."

Then we split up. I saw Jackson and Kaitlyn go down the hall to offices, Rich and the leader went towards the parking garage, while Maria and I went towards the nuclear containment center.

"Do you think this was a good idea to split up?" I said to Maria.

"No!" She said with a worried voice, "They going to pick us off one by one! We're going to die!"

"Why did you even agree to go with this idea of splitting up?" I said.

"Well," she said, "I kind of wanted to spend time with you."

I gave her a look and said, "You could have done that while everyone was together."

"Yeah," she said, "But…"

"Forget it," I said, "I don't want to know at all."

* * *

**Author Noticed**: Hey! I try if you think I should describe the gun shootout more. I'm not that good with firefights.

To any haters or nice people who like my story, I like for you to give me suggestions on improvement, besides spelling or grammar corrections. This is directed at you metroid13.

To metroid13, you sound like you hate this story a lot. So why do you keep reading this? Also, the reason I bother to keep on writing this is because I want to, and I did want to be the 1st person to write an F.E.A.R. story on this website.

So to all, keep on reviewing. I enjoy these questions on this story. Also, I have other stories, but I'm not sure if you would like them, so you might be stuck with this story.

Next Chapter: The Separation


	4. Chapter 3: The Sepration

Chapter 3: The Separation

* * *

"I blame you," said Kaitlyn. There were tons of dead Replica Soldiers in front of her and Jackson.

"So what?" said Jackson, "Just because I talk loud, doesn't mean I give away our location!"

"Enemy heard!" said a Replica from far away, "Request back up!"

"You bastardf," said Kaitlyn to Jackson.

Rich and the leader walked into the parking garage. There weren't many cars or trucks in the lot. In fact, there were only 3 cars, 1 truck, and 1 Hummer.

"Really empty out here," said Rich.

"Weren't alone," said the leader and then his eyes widen, "Move it!"

The car in front of them suddenly came to life and tried to run them down. They managed to avoid it just in time. Rich then fired a few shots off at the car's tires, stopping the car.

"There wasn't any driver in there," said Rich.

"I believe the psychic commander in charge of this attack did that," said the leader.

"How?" said Rich.

"I felt a presence that I haven't felt in years," said the leader.

On the other side the building, Maria and I were searching the building. I then felt a shiver coldness go through me.

"Something wrong?" said Maria.

"Nothing," I said, "But doesn't it fell colder?"

"No," said Maria, "You must be imagining it. In tense situations like this, the brain makes things up or makes thing appear to be there that are not."

"I disagree," said a voice, "He-he."

"Did you hear that?" I said, "Or did I imagine it?"

"No," said Maria, "I heard it too. It came from there."

She ran over to a door. "It came from here. Cover me!"

She kicked the door opened and screamed, "What the hell?" Then a burst of flames in burned through her. When they died down, only her bloody skeleton remained.

"What the hell!" I shouted, "What going on!" I didn't care if anyone heard me; I just had to run for my life.

"Did you hear that?" said Jackson, "I think that was Maria!"

"Do think she's ok?" said Kaitlyn.

"Judging the scream," said Jackson, "No, we got to help her!"

Jackson ran down to the end of the hall. Then a fire ball burst out of the doors and swallowed him out. When it was gone, there was nothing left of him, but a charred skeleton.

Kaitlyn screamed in horror. She looked up. She couldn't tell but a girl in a red dress and long black hair was walking her way.

"Die," said the girl, "Die."

Kaitlyn screamed again and she ran to the door at the end of her side of the hallway. She had to escape.

She ran to the door and tried to open it. But when she reach it, it locked. She screamed again, and then she look back. The girl was still walking towards her.

"Someone!" she shouted in horror, "Anyone! Help me!"

Then the door opened and she fell into the room. When she looked up, it was the leader and Rich.

"What's going on?" said the leader, "What happened?"

"A girl!" said Kaitlyn, "She killed Jackson and now she's going to kill me!"

"What girl?" said Rich, "There is no girl in here?"

"What?" said Kaitlyn in shock. She turned around. The girl had disappeared.

I kept running, I just hoped to escape. I burst into a room, no one. I closed the door and collapsed to the floor to breath. When I opened my eyes, that girl was in front of me.

"There is no escape," she said, "No escape for your team. I'm feeling very nice for once, I wouldn't kill you, like your friends. To survive, just get out of the building in 2 hours to live. I have no motive for letting you live, just do it."

Then she disappeared in front of me. She giggled at bit as she left. Her voice echoed in my head. I wouldn't question it, but why let me live?

"There you are!" said the leader running into the room from the other door, "We hoped you were ok."

"Where is Maria?" said Rich looking around, "Were did she go?"

"Dead, dead, dead," I stuttered, "She dead."

"What?" said Kaitlyn.

"She's dead!" I shouted, "You guys are next! She's going to get you next!"

"A girl?" said the leader nervously.

"She's a little girl," I said, "Wearing a red dress and has long dark hair."

"She's back," said the leader, "Alma."

"Well of course she is," said a person coming out a closet. She's after me."

"Who are you?" I said. I didn't need anymore surprises.

* * *

**Author Noticed**: I try to avoid gun fights. I suck at writing them.

Alma is back. Why is she letting him live? Only she knows why, even I don't and I'm writing this.

The mysterious man at the end? The next chapter's title should give you a hint.

New thing: What is your favorite character so far or if not what's your favorite part?

Next Chapter: Norton Mapes


	5. Chapter 4: Norton Mapes

Chapter 4: Norton Mapes

"Who's Alma?" said Kaitlyn, "Who the hell is she?"

"Bad news," said the man. He was very fat, he had belt with the letters engraved RTFM, blue jeans, bald head, and red shirt.

"I remember you!" said the leader, "I thought you died!"

"I remember you," said the man, "I didn't."

"I thought you gave up hope and accepted your fate," said the leader.

"I did," said the man, "But I thought screw it, and escaped. I drove to the nearest hospital. The way I did it and how everything went down is too complicated to understand that even the author of this story can't understand."

"Ah," said the leader, "Why are you here?"

"Did you know that this place is?" said the man, "This place belongs to Armacham Technology Corporation. It's were we get our energy supply from."

"But this place is a nuclear power plant," said Kaitlyn.

"It also doubles as an electrical power station for our company," said the man.

"Who are you?" said Rich.

"My name is Norton Mapes," said the man, "Also the reason I'm here is because I work here now."

"How many people besides you that you know are still alive?" said the leader.

"How I'm a supposed to know that?" said Norton, "I have been in that closet since the take over."

"Why is Alma after you?" said the leader.

"I am one of only survivors from the Vault that are alive," said Norton, "And but I'm probably sure she not after me."

"Then why did you say she is after you then?" said Kaitlyn.

"I don't know," said Norton, "I just guessed."

"I think we should find more survivors if there are any," Rich said.

"I just want out," I said, "This is crazy! This weird little girl that you call Alma is killing people, and you want to stay here? Let's just leave."

"I'm with him," said Norton.

"You're a member of F.E.A.R!" said Rich, "This shouldn't scare you!"

"Well," I said, "It does! And wasn't I supposed to have any training before I got a real mission?"

"Oh yeah," said the leader, "We keep forgetting to train new members."

"That's not forgetting!" I shouted, "That's just being stupid!"

"I agree," said Norton.

"Oh you shut up!" said the leader.

"Keep quite!" said Kaitlyn, "Do you want to give away our location?"

All of a sudden, the door knob rattled. Everyone looked at it. "Too late," said Kaitlyn.

Everyone took cover, while Norton hid himself in the closet. The door opened up. It wasn't any Replica soldiers or Alma. It was 4 other people.

"Who are you?" said Rich aiming his weapon.

"I'm Jennifer," said a woman with long black hair, "A supervisor and one of the remaining members that survived."

"Hold your fire!" said the leader, "They're not the enemy."

"The people who attacked us are leaving," said a person who appeared to be a guard, "There are leaving the place."

"Why?" said Kaitlyn.

"Should we know?" said a business type man, "I'm just happy they're leaving."

"What's going on here?" I said, "First this weird soldiers attack the place, this "Alma" is walking the halls, she offered a chance for me to live, and now the soldiers are leaving! What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh," said a voice, "I could explain, but that too hard for your little minds."

Everyone looked towards the sound, Alma was standing there. Then the whole room went into complete darkness. All that was heard was Alma laughing at them.

**Author Noticed**: I know you are all thinking, "What the hell? That was short." I know that was short, now don't complain.

I was just thinking. The people who review my other stories give me nice reviews. For all up coming reviewers, try to nice something, and not sarcasm.

Sorry for the late up date, I'm normally faster, but I have been having troubles thinking up this chapter, but I got a good feeling I know what I want to write about for the next chapter.

Also, I declare this an important announcement. This story has 2 more chapters and it's over!

Next Chapter: A Hell Breaks Loose


	6. Chapter 5: All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter 5: All Hell Breaks Loose

* * *

The lights then returned on. I looked around me. I counted 8 people in this room. But last there were 9 people.

I looked around the room. I saw the missing person. Or at least what was left of the person. A bloody skeleton lay on the floor.

"What the hell?" said Kaitlyn, "What is going on?"

"I don't like this," said the guard, "We got to get out, now."

"Actually," said Alma reappearing, "I won't let you."

"You!" said the leader, "How was I not able to sense you here?"

"A new power," said Alma, "I been working it for the last, I lost count was it 5 years?"

"Enough joking," said the leader, "Let us out of here!"

"No chance," said Alma, "I haven't had any good fun in a long time. I think I'll finish each one of you off one by one. This time, no one will escape."

"I escaped lasted time," said the leader.

"Me too," said Norton Mapes.

"Well," said Alma, "I under estimated my son and I let my guard down on stopping you from escaping, Norton."

"We will escape," I said.

"You still have a chance," said Alma, "I'll let you go."

"Why him?" said Jennifer.

"It's for my own little reasons," said Alma, "Not yours bitch."

Then she vanished into thin air. Everyone looked around to see if she was like behind them. But there was no sight of her in the room. But they knew she was still here. Waiting in the darkness for them. To find them. To hunt them. To kill them.

But there was one question left on their minds. Who was she going after next? Who was it?

"We got to escape," said the business man.

"Are you deaf?" said Rich, "She's going to kill us off, one by one by burning us to a crisp!"

"He got a point there," said Norton Mapes, "We're dead."

"Don't give up hope!" I said, "We can escape!"

All of the sudden, the lights went out again. I then heard a soft whisper in the darkness, "Marco."

"Huh," said the leader, "Polo?"

"Moron," I muttered.

"FOUND YOU!" shouted Alma in a hoarse voice. Then all of a sudden a huge fire ball lit up the room and it went at the leader.

"Run!" said the leader getting out the way. The fire ball missed him easily.

"You got a lousy aim!" said the leader, "Guess all the waiting made you suck at aiming."

"You're making me angry!" said Alma in a demon voice, "You won't like me when I'm angry."

"I hear that phrase from my wife everything we start to argue," said the guard.

Alma started to make more fireballs, but before she could send one off at someone, everyone had left the room fast.

"This is nuts!" said Kaitlyn.

"Nah," said the leader, "You think this is dangerous? You should see her when see has her nightmare creatures out, that more dangerous."

"If I survive this," I said, "I quit!"

"That's what everyone said after one mission," said Rich.

"Enough talk!" said Norton, "The exit is this way!"

Norton turned around the corner, at the end of the hallway there was an exit sign.

"Finally!" I thought, "We can finally get out."

Then all of a sudden my vision started to get fuzzy. Then everything started to slow down. I looked around. I saw Alma's shadow coming our way.

Then she appeared in front of us. She sent another fireball at us. All of us but one was lucky to avoid it. The fire ball hit one of the employees and burned her to nothingness.

"This is hell!" said Rich running into one of the side doors.

"No!" shouted the leader, "Don't split off by yourselves!" But everyone left.

* * *

I ran to into an in office room. It was empty, but for how long? One of the doors blew up and a huge wave of wind knocked me off my feet.

I looked up, Alma was walking towards me. I reached for my gun, but when I grabbed it, it was now crushed into a ball.

"Neat trick?" said Alma smiling evilly.

* * *

The guard and Jennifer ran into the kitchen. The whole room was empty expect for pots and dishes.

"It seems like a good place to hid," said the guard.

Jennifer nodded and looked around. There was a lot of blood. It was the chefs' blood all on the wall and floor.

"This is creepy," said Jennifer, "Right?" When she turned to the guard. He was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaitlyn and the business man are running down a catwalk on the far side of the building far from where they last saw Alma.

"Think we lost her?" said the man.

"I think so," said Kaitlyn.

"You are so wrong," said a voice.

Both of them turned towards the voice. A fireball flew straight at them. Both of them mange to dodge it, but the fireball it one of the sporting chains, collapsing the walkway.

Kaitlyn grabbed onto one of the sides, but the man wasn't so lucky. He missed grabbing the rail and flew to floor 2 stories below him and killing him.

Kaitlyn screamed in horror, but she pulled herself up onto the still intact part of the walkway and ran for the door on the other side.

* * *

The leader and Norton Mapes are still in the same spot as before. A huge fire like tornado surrounds them, blocking there only escape.

"This is hell!" said Norton.

I was still in front of Alma as she walked slowly towards me. I reached for a weapon, any weapon. Then I grabbed something. It was a nail gun. First off, what was that doing in here? But ignore that thought fired at Alma with it.

First nail got her in the arm, then in the leg, and in the neck. The last shot went into her head. She howled in pain at the agony. I used this time to escape past her.

I ran into the hallway, Jennifer, Rich, and Kaitlyn were in the hallway. They were staring at a huge tornado fire blocking the way. I looked around for something to use to put it out. I saw a fire alarm and fire extinguisher.

I turned on the fire alarm which set off a bunch of sprinkler systems making the fire die down a bit. Then I used the extinguisher to put out the rest of the flames.

The leader and Norton were inside it. They looked steamed, but they'll be ok.

"We're almost out!" said Norton pointing to the exit up ahead.

We ran towards the door. After all that has happened. We were about to escape this crazy nightmare. We burst through the doors and into the sunlight.

* * *

**Author Noticed**: Attention! A new story about F.E.A.R. has been made! It by Nidavellir and it called The Reunion. This is a good story to read after this one ends.

Also, next chapter is the last. I hope you all enjoy the story while it was around or at least tried to.

Next Chapter: The Last Nightmare


	7. Chapter 6: The Last Nightmare

Chapter 6: The Last Nightmare

* * *

We escape! The sunlight appeared behind the mountains. This was great! We made it.

"I am so happy," said Kaitlyn, "I'm so happy I'm out of that fk of a place."

"Me too," said Rich, "But not a way that would make me swear. Ah, who am I kidding! I so glad I got the fk out of that place!"

"Enough swearing," said the leader, "I'll cal for a helicopter pickup for to get the hell out of here."

"Well, thank God!" said Jennifer.

"This is the last time I work at any place of Armacham Technology Corporation!" said Norton.

"This is one nightmare I want to forget," I said.

"Trust me," said the leader, "You never forget this. I tried to forget what happened 5 years ago, but it kind of hard. Not too many times there is a huge explosion you get to be in."

"I have some good news," I said. Everyone turned to me.

"Better not be you just saved a bunch of money on car insurance," said Norton.

"Not that," I said, "I killed Alma."

"You sure?" said Jennifer.

"Because last time I thought I killed Alma," said the leader, "But here she was!"

"I'm sure," I said, "Saw the nail go into her head and neck. She was bleeding badly."

"I think she's still alive," said Kaitlyn with wide eyes.

"Why?" I said. She pointed behind me. I turned and froze. Alma had appeared, her cloths were soaked blood red.

"You fing bastard," she said in rage, "You are so dead!"

"Ah, crap," I said, "She still alive!"

"No kidding!" said the leader running away, "I'm out of ammo. Let's get moving!"

"No way to escape this hell," said Alma, "You'll die here. Then I'll destroy the rest of Armacham Technology Corporation!"

"That's why you are here?" said Kaitlyn.

"Yes," said Alma, "They experiment on me, treated me like dirt, then when I had those two sons, they took them away from me. So I'll destroy them and sink to hell were they belong!"

"You been planning this for a while," said Rich.

"Of course!" said Alma, "Now good-bye!" She summoned a fireball and it swallowed him whole. When it vanished, so had Rich.

"This is crazy," said Kaitlyn, she then took off towards the semi-trucks. Then everyone followed behind her.

"You can run," said Alma, "But you'll die."

"This fking hell!" said Kaitlyn.

"We need a miracle," I said. I looked around the semi we were behind. I noticed something that was a miracle. I saw the guy Jackson killed earlier. The rocket launcher was still there.

"Hide all you want," said Alma walking towards our semi, "There is no way you'll ever defeat me, or even block my fireballs."

"Oh yeah?" I said in front of her, "Block this!" I fired a rocket at her.

"Shit," said Alma, then when the rocket hit her, and it exploded. Blood was smeared across the building's walls and semis. Where Alma was once, just was a pile of blood and bones. She completely was blow away.

"I did it," I said, "I killed her! This time for sure!"

"Thank the Lord!" said the leader looking to see what happened.

"This is the worst day of my life," said Norton, "But now she's gone, this day is getting better."

"Even better," said Jennifer, "I see the helicopter!"

They turned around the outline of a helicopter was appearing over the sunrise. We all smiled, they enter hell, and now they get to leave.

As we all aboard, I said "I still am going to quit."

"I fiugre you would," said Kaitlyn.

The helicopter left after we took off. I looked out the window and I took one last look at the power plant. I then saw someone. I think it was Alma, but who's to say.

"I'll be waiting for you," said a voice, maybe Alma, but she's dead, right?

* * *

Author Note: That's it. The story has ended, now I don't have to hear anymore complaints from you people.

There is no chance in hell I'll write a sequel. I don't think anyone would read it.

Time to say goodbye to my reviewers, to the ones who only reviewed once and to the ones who did it more than once:

Metriod13: Can you for once say something nice about this story now that it's done, instead of saying it great that it over now

Silver: First person was actually nice! Learn to be nice people!

Olafur: Nothing to say.

John: I sense he was making fun of my story.

Crazy person: reviewed almost all my chapters, good for him.

Nidavellir: Reviewed once, but he's the other only person right now to make a different F.E.A.R. story.

Galatic Conquest: Nothing to say

Snakealien: Keep playing the game

DarkLightZero: Yep, a zero

Ermmm: Problem solved about why the new guy could only hear Alma

Black Dragon of the East: Nothing to say

Sad to say no one reivew the last chapter, but that ok, I'm done writing this story, so I hope you are all happy!

Jordan R. Was Here

PS,

Nidavellir, keep writing your story! You rock on! Just watch out for bad criticism.


End file.
